Viper's and Tigress's sleepover
by roxan1930
Summary: After looking at some old pictures Viper and Tigress discide to have a sleepover together and Po, Monkey, Mantis and Crane discide to spy on them.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda. TT_TT**

**Viper's and Tigress's sleepover**

Viper was in her room looking into all her fotoalbums since she didn't have anything other to do.

"Hey Viper, what are you doing in there?" she suddenly heard a voice call from the other side of her door.

"Just looking at some pictures!" she replied and then the door opened to reveal the rest of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior.

"What kind of pictures are you looking at?" Crane asked closing the door behind him.

"Those before Po and those with him already here. Why don't you join me?" the snake suggested and with a shrug everyone sat down in a way so they could all see every picture perfectly.

Everyone laughed a lot at the pics and because I'm a nice author I'll let you readers know what some of them looked like.

One of them showed Viper putting lipstick on Crane while he was sleeping with Tigress in the backround trying to keep Monkey and Mantis from bursting out laughing.

"So THAT'S why my beak was red!" Crane yelled glaring at the others who quickly run away screaming with Crane chasing them while Po was in the middle of the room rolling around laughing his head off.

After a beating nobody knew Crane could give and Po giving everyone some First Aid they continued.

The next picture showed Po with his head stuck in a pot with Tigress having her arms around the panda and the others including Master Shifu holding onto the pot as they tried to pull it off.

"I still don't get how you managed to get stuck like that Po." Monkey said looking at his friend who blushed and looked away.

The next few ones had Crane introducing everyone to his friend Mei Ling, Monkey handing out some of his freshly baked cookies, Viper trying to teach Po how to dance with a ribbon only to have him get stuck in it, Mantis babysitting a baby rabbit, Tigress and Shifu hugging, Po introducing everyone to his father and a lot more.

After a while one certain picture caught eveyone's attention.

"Man, that's a long time ago." Tigress mumbled.

The picture showed Tigress and Viper in Viper's room with both of them lying on the ground surrounded by all kinds of candy, drinks, magazines, beauty products and a lot more and Tigress was even wearing a silky light pink pajama pants and a white short top.

"What is that?" Po asked after a while of staring.

"It's one of Tigress's and my firts sleepovers together." Viper answerred the panda.

"Okay….. what did you do on those sleepovers of your's?" he asked as he, Monkey, Crane and Mantis all leaned in to hear what the snake would say.

"That is something you four will never know." she replied.

"Awwwwww!" the guys chimed.

"It's girls stuff and private boys." Tigress said in a strict tone and with that the guys left with their heads and shoulders down.

"Hey Tigress, why don't we have another sleepover?" Viper asked the feline when the guys were out of the room.

"Aren't we a little to old for that now?" Tigress asked back.

"Awwww! Come on! Just look at this picture! Don't you remember all the fun we had with the gossip, pillowfights, snacks, ticklefights and makeovers?" Viper yelled pushing the picture in Tigress's face.

"Well….. allright. We can have a sleepover tonight but don't let the guys know." Tigress said after a few seconds.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun! I'm going to get snacks and drinks right now!" Viper yelled happilly and raced out of the room without noticing Po who was still standing on the outside of the door and had heard everything the girls had said.

"Viper is right. This is going to be fun." Po wispered to himself and then grabbed the other guys from their rooms and shoved them into his room.

"ACK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Monkey yelled after he spit Mantis out of his mouth after the insect accidentally got in there when everyone fell over when Po pushed them in the room.

"Guys keep it down!" Po hissed trying to make sure the girls didn't hear him.

"Well whatever you came up with can better be good because I'm not going to let you live for getting me soaked in Monkey's spit for nothing!" Mantis hissed back as he spread his arms, paws or whatever he has to his sides to let the panda have a better look over how wet he was.

"Tigress and Viper are having a sleepover tonight!" Po told them shaking Crane by the shoulders.

"WHAT?" the other three male students asked/yelled.

"I was outside of Viper's door when we left and heard them talking so I listened and I heard they're having a sleepover tonight and I know it's true because Viper yelled she would go get snacks and drinks and right after that she zoomed out of the room without noticing me." Po explained grinning proudly of himself.

"My room is next to that of Viper's so let's go there right now!" Mantis yelled and they run to the little guys room while cheering loudly.

**That Evening**

The guys were lying on top of eachother with Po on the botom, Monkey on top of Po, Crane on top of Monkey and Mantis at the top standing on Crane's head as they looked through a small crack in the wall.

Their jaws dropped when they saw Tigress enter Viper's room in the same PJ's she whore in the picture earlier that day.

"Hey Tigress! This is going to be so much fun!" Viper greeted the feline happilly.

"Ohhh… It sure _will _be fun." the guys wispered in unison softly enough so the girls wouldn't hear.

"Well what do you want to do first?" Viper asked her friend as she was practicly bouncing with excitement.

Smiling Tigress answerred "How about the first thing you mentioned earlier and we start with the gossip?"

"Allright, what do you think of the guys?" Viper started off.

"Well lets see….. Crane is a good friend and I always feel much calmer when he is around, Mantis is a hard worker in proving that even thought he's small he's strong and he has some amazing medical abilities, Monkey has become much more mature since he lives here but he never gets boring and as for Po, at first I was really angry at him because he got the role of the Dragon Warrior but now I know he really is destined to be it and I've come to know that he really also has a nice personality." Tigress described her opinion of the males while they themselves blushed at the tiger's sweet words.

"Okay, it's your turn." the feline said looking at Viper.

"Crane has always been like a big brother to me as he has always helped me to keep the peace, Mantis often has trouble with different types of bodies like Po's and mine when he's doing acupuncture but he still always tries his best for us to make sure we'll be fine, Monkey indeed has natured a lot but you're right when you say hen ever gets boring because he can make me laugh harder then anyone in the whole wide world could ever dream of and I think Po is a wonderfull guy and I admire his determination and as the most importants thing…. from the start I saw him as a little brother." Viper told what she thought of the guys as they blushed again but this time at Viper's sweet words.

"Hey, now we're talking about guys….. Do you have a crush on someone?" Viper suddenly asked startling Tigress and the guys.

"Uhm…. I think I kind of do have a crush on someone…" Tigress mumbled poking her fingers together and blushing earning a exited yelp from Viper while the jaws of the guys dropped to the ground.

"Tell me!" Viper screamed.

"WAIT! Do _you _have a crush on someone?" Tigress shot back causing the reptile to blush this time and mumble something.

"I'm sorry but I didn't hear you." Tigress teased while grinning widely.

"YES I DO!" Viper screamed top of her lungs making Tigress fall backwards.

"Who is it?" she asked after she sat back up.

"Why don't you answer first?" Viper asked glaring a little.

"I got it! Why don't we tell eachother at the same time?" Tigress sugested.

"Allright, that seems fair." Viper murmurred and they both yelled "I AM IN LOVE WITH-"

**CRASH!**

"What was that?" Viper asked Tigress who shrugged and opened the window so they could see what had happened and the guys did the same but they made a small crack in the window so the girls woundn't notice them.

"Master Tigress! Master Viper! Please marry one of us!" everyone's jaw dropped when under Viper's window were standing a bunch of man their age with all kinds of flowers, chocolate and other presents in their arms.

"Uhm…. What is this?" Viper asked after a while.

"All of us have been in love with the two of you from the first moment we saw you and we couldn't take it anymore to wait longer so here we are to tell you that we love you and want to be together forever with you!" one of them explained.

"Uhm…. You seem really nice but we both already have someone we like." Tigress told them carefully, not wanting to hurt their feelings.

"WHAT? Tell us their names right now so we can kill them!" one of the man screamed as he lifted a ax above his head.

"We would rather not say their names to loud cause we don't want the whole Valley of Peace to know and if you'd try to kill them you would only get yourselfs killed." Viper told them.

"Then write their names on this scroll and we might consider not to kill them!" another guy yelled throwing a scroll up wich Tigress caught with ease.

Both girls quickly wrote down the names and let the scroll fall back down.

"OH NO THEY WERE RIGHT! WE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO KILL _THEM_!" the guy who caught the scroll screamed and showed it to the other and then they left crying big rivers from tears coming out of their eyes..

"We can still be friends!" Viper yelled before they were out of sight and then closed the window with a sign.

Suddenly both female warrior fell to the ground laughing loudly.

"I can't believe we have a fan-club!" Viper gasped.

"I can't believe _you_ have a crush on _him_!" Tigress laughed.

"And I can't believe YOU have a crush on HIM!" Viper shot back.

After some more laughing they calmed down.

"Actually, I think you two would be a great couple and when you are married you will get a son named Shifu!" Viper teased.

"No we aren't!" Tigress yelled smirking as she threw a pillow at her friend.

"Yes you are!" Viper yelled with the same smirk as she threw the pillow back followed by another.

"Are not!"

"Are!"

"Are not!"

"Are!"

Everytime one of them yelled something a few pillows went flying through the air.

"Are not!"

"Are not!

Are! Wait a minute…"

"Gotcha!" Viper laughed earning another pillow in the face.

"Hey, why don't we see if we can find something that might help us a little?" Viper suggested and when Tigress nodded she moved over to her closet and when she opened it a mountain of magazines came falling out on top of her.

"Where in the world are we going to start?" Tigress giggled pulling Viper out of the mountain.

"We'll just have to read everyone of them to get enough help!" Viper cheered and opened the first magazine and they both looked into it.

"Hey, this article is about how you can make fur shinier! Want to try it Tigress?" Viper asked pointing into the magazine with her tail.

"Sure, why not?" Tigress answerred and Viper raced out of the room and in only thirty seconds she was back with a stack of supplies.

Smiling Tigress lied down and allowed Viper to mix some stuff together and spread it over her face like a mask.

"Alright, it says here that it will have to stay on your face for half an hour so why don't we continue?" Viper explained and Tigress nodded.

While they waited for Tigress's mask they went through the other magazines with reading tips, giving eachother help with some beauty tips and doing quizes.

"How long have we been busy" Tigress asked when they finished the last magazine.

"I have no idea but I'm pretty sure the mask could've come of a long while ago." Viper replied and went to get a bucket with hot water so Tigress could wash her face.

After Tigress was done and dried her face off she fur was indeed a lot shinier.

"Viper, if I ever told you that this kinds of tips in magazines are just junk I take those words back right now!" Tigress told the reptile as she looked into the mirror.

"You're not saying it as if you mean it." Viper said and pouted.

"Viper, I'm not going to act dramaticly over this." Tigress said in a mono-tone.

"Then I'll just have to make you do it!" Viper yelled and tackled Tigress to the ground and let her tail slide up and down on Tigress's stomach and sides causing the tiger to laugh uncontrollably.

"HAHAHA VIPER HAHA PLEASE STOP HAHAHAHA I'LL DO HAHA ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Tigress yelled through her laughs.

"Anything?" Viper asked teasingly.

"YES HAHAHA ANYTHING HAHAHAHAHA NOW STOP!" Tigress screamed while tears started to run down her face.

"I think you already know what I want." Viper said when she stop torturing the poor tiger who was now taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Allright…. I, Tigress of the Furious Five in the Valley of Peace, take by this moment every bad word I ever said about beauty-tip from magazines back and I will never say bad thing about them again." Tigress said standing up with her eyes closed and hands over her chest.

"Now was that really so difficult?" Viper teased smirking as the guys tried their best the keep themselfs from bursting out laughing at the little performance Tigress put up because of some beauty-tips.

"You are the worst person I've ever met." Tigress said glaring at Viper.

"Awwww! I love you too!" the snake joked and was then tackled by Tigress to be tickled herself.

After a while both girls were lying on their backs next to eachother.

"I'm a little hungry. Do you want a snack?" Viper asked.

Before Tigress got any time to answer Viper pulled a sack filled with marsmallows, a bucked with chocolate ice cream, caramel and chocolate sauce for on the ice cream, two bowls, two spoons, a bag of chocolate bars, the cups and a bottle of soda out of her closet.

"I think I'm also a little hungry by now." Tigress said as she looked at everything in front of her.

And with that Viper filled both bolws with the ice cream and filled the cups with soda.

"Do you want sauce over your ice cream?" Viper asked putting the sauce over her own ice cream and with a nod from Tigress she also put it on her's.

Smiling Tigress threw a marsmallow in the air and caught it in her mouth and then the same happened with a chocolate bar.

The feline couldn't help but giggle when Viper tried to do the same only to fail horribly.

"We really should eat the ice cream before it turns into mush." Viper said after a while as the frozen dessert started to melt.

Shrugging Tigress took a few bites of her ice cream untill Viper suddenly said "God, if there in anything in the world that had a sweeter taste than this, I don't know that it is."

"I know what would be sweeter!" Tigress chimed and grabbed a huge spoon full of ice cream with chocolate sauce and caramel sauce on it and then put a marshmallow and a chocolate bar on it and stuck the mess of candy in her mouth.

"Does it taste good?" Viper asked with a curious look on her face.

"Are oppinions may be different so you just have to try it yourself but I like it." Tigress said and repeated her action.

"This is great!" Viper shouted after she herself gave it a try.

Meanwhile Monkey, Crane and Mantis were having a hard time in keeping Po from storming into the room the girls were in.

"I want to try it too!" Po hissed a he stuggled to break free.

"You'll get another chance Po but it's not now!" Crane hissed back.

After a hour Viper noticed something.

"Oh no! All the ice cream in the bucked is melting and we can't freeze it back in!" she gasped.

"Don't worry, if we have some milk we can make a milkshake of it." Tigress said ands then sje stood up and walked out of the room witj a bottle of milk and two straws.

After she put all the milk in the bucket and allowed Viper to mix the ice cream and milk together they both put their straws in their new milkshake and sipped.

"Wow this is great!" Viper yelled at Tigress who smiled and they continued drinking their invention.

After a few more hours of fun the girls discided to go to sleep and the guys did the same but they still lain in front of the crack just in case something would still happen.

**The Next Morning**

Both girls awoke with cheerfull atitudes untill they heard a loud snore coming out of Mantis's room.

When they looked to the wall all of their happiness disappeared and was replaced by anger when they saw the small crack in the wall.

Making the crack bigger they saw all the male students lying on top of eachother sleeping peacefully.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU FOUR DOING?" they screamed.

"AHHHHH! NOTHING!" the guys screamed when they woke up and looked at the girls with complete fear in their eyes.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" the girls screamed and with that the guys run away with the girls chasing them.

"MASTER SHIFU! HELP US!" the guys screamed as they went to hide behind the old red panda.

"Do I even want to know what's going on here?" Shifu asked raising a eyebrow.

"They spied on us during our sleepover!" Viper yelled.

Signing Shifu rubbed his temples and turned to the guys.

"Boys, I am very disappointed that you spied on the girls and disrespected their privacy." He told them.

"Don't worry Manster Shifu cause we will never do it again!" Po yelled and the others nodded their heads sof ast it looked like they would fly off of their bodies.

"Allright, if you say so I believe you." Shifu said nodding and then turned towards Tigress and Viper.

"Girls, please don't be to hard on them." he said with a evil smirk on his face.

"Yes Master Shifu!" they yelled with the same evil smirks and then stormed after the guys who run away screaming and when Shifu couldn't see them anymore he heard a few loud crashes and more screams that sounded as if they were coming from pain.

Shaking his head in amusement Shifu walked away thinking '_Kids.'_

**The End**

**Hey there people! I hope you enjoyed the story and remember to R&R and go to my page for my other stories! Bye! *waves***


End file.
